Uncharted Waters
by DodgersMutant
Summary: Rick Flag was screwed the moment Mark Mardon entered his life.
1. Chapter 1

Rick Flag was screwed.

He was more than screwed. He was fucked.

Fucked the moment Mark Mardon walked through the door.

Waller had wanted a new team member for Task Force X for some time now. And Mark Mardon ended up being that precise person.

He was a metahuman, one with the ability to control and manipulate the weather. He had been a bank robber alongside his brother before the event that caused his change. Afterwards, he had become hellbent on killing Joe West, the murderer of his younger brother.

And now he was a part of the team.

Rick had met him as he sat in Waller's office, waiting for the metahuman to be brought in. When the door had opened and Mark shuffled in his cuffs with guards on all sides, Rick knew then that he was screwed.

Mark was beautiful. Not just handsome but beautiful. He was tall, Rick guessed they were the same height. But where Rick was muscular, Mark was lean with taut muscles that could be seen through the tight shirt he wore.

His attire was still an Iron Heights jumpsuit but he had tied the upper half around his waist so that the tight shirt he wore underneath could be seen. Mark had plopped down into the chair offered to him and turned his green gaze towards Rick.

"Well aren't you quite the looker," he had muttered in that suave voice of his, a smirk curling upon his lips.

Rick had flushed like it was nobody's business and when Mark chuckled, Rick had began to curse himself mentally. Definitely fucked.

After Waller's introductory speech and slideshow of the other team members Mark would soon become acquainted with, Flag was ordered to take Mardon to the showers where he would be given new attire to wear. Flag had almost fumbled over his own two feet when he heard the destination he had been given.

How was he supposed to take a really attractive inmate to the showers without the barrage of dirty thoughts that invaded his thoughts?

In the showers, Flag ordered the guards to give Mardon some privacy while the latter showered. Flag was the only one who stood the closest to the prison style shower where only a tile wall separated him from the handsome metahuman.

The sound of the water pelting the tile floors was a constant noise as well as Mardon's low humming. Back to the tile wall, Flag squeezed his eyes shut and willed his thoughts to be silent. Mardon had barely arrived and he couldn't even contain his feelings and dirty thoughts.

Shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, he tried to ignore the tightening in his pants. He had just opened his eyes when Mardon's called out to him.

"Colonel, care to bring me a towel and my change of clothes?" He asked, the sound of humor in his voice.

Taking a deep breath, Flag pushed himself off the wall and moved over to where the towels were located. Grabbing one, he turned to hand it over to Mardon and froze.

He didn't want to look down there but his eyes betrayed him and immediately slid downwards. Mark was well hung and quite the sight to behold. Why did he have to be so damn attractive and have a nice package?

"Like what you see, Colonel?" Mark whispered in such a seductive voice that Rick would have pinned up against the wall and took him right there if it weren't for the fact that there were guards in the room with them.

Rick did his best to make a huff of annoyance before he tossed the towel at Mark. Grinning, Mark took the towel and turned his back on Flag to commence drying himself as best as he could. He of course did this on purpose so that Rick could get a nice view of his backside.

Making a sound of surprise, Rick quickly averted his eyes and moved to take the fresh clothes off the same bench where the towels had been. When he turned to look at Mark, he was relieved to see that the metahuman had wrapped the towel around his waist and was now running his hands through his hair in an attempt to comb it with his fingers.

"Put these on." Rick stated as he held the bundle of clothes out.

Dropping his towel, Mardon took the items and tugged on the clothing one by one. The white boxers seemed generic with no hint of a brand written on them. The trousers were bright orange pants that were rather baggy on him. A cotton wife beater went on next and over that went an orange shirt with black bolded numbers on the back, no doubt his inmate number. Flag then tossed him socks and soft padded shoes to wear before leading him out of the room with the guards in tow.

Metal cuffs were placed over his wrists besides the power canceling cuffs he would be forced to wear at all times. The advanced cuffs were a shining silver with a low blue light glowing to indicate that they were in fact in working condition. They were lightweight and didn't bite into his wrists like the regular metal cuffs but he still hated them nonetheless.

Those stupid cuffs prevented him from using his abilities and were reminders that he wasn't free. The cuffs were creations of S.T.A.R Labs, another reminder that they were the ones to bring him down not just The Flash. They reminded him that he hadn't been able to avenge Clyde's death and that only infuriated him.

After a brisk walk through the facility, they all came to a halt before a maximum security door that was promptly opened after a complicated sequence of not only a pass code but also through the turn of a key. When the door was opened, Flag motioned Mardon inside.

The cell was bigger than the one he had back in Iron Heights but much darker and colder. A small window was situated high above the wall directly before him, letting in a small amount of sunlight. Below that same wall was a medium sized cot that held a thin white pillow and a green cotton blanket. A simple toilet was tucked into the corner of the room with a roll of toilet paper and a grimy sink. A bar of soap was placed on a small dish on the sink counter and a dirty mirror was placed above it. A dull red punching bag was placed in the opposite corner, propped up by a simple stand so that no chain would be used to hold it up.

It was a shitty cell but Mardon wouldn't voice the obviousness. Turning to look at Flag, he smiled wryly.

"Home sweet home."

Flag scoffed as he undid the metal cuffs from Mardon's wrists before handing them over to a guard who promptly left afterwards. Flag gave him a long stare before exiting the cell and telling the guards to shut the cell door behind him.

"Feel free to visit some time, Colonel!" Mark called out as the cell door was shut and locked in place.

As Rick Flag walked away from the cell, he couldn't help but mull over Mardon's parting words. Perhaps he would visit him.


	2. Chapter 2

If Mark Mardon had to name one weakness in that moment, it was definitely Rick Flag.

The metahuman hadn't been able to sleep well that night. Not only was his cell freezing and pitch black at night but his mind had been bombarded with dirty thoughts of the Colonel.

Every time he shut his eyes, the image of Rick staring hungrily at his nude body back in the showers filled his mind. It was such an intense stare that he had felt so self conscious in that moment, a rather rare feeling for him to feel.

He eventually awoke to the sun kissing his eyelids and managed to sit up in bed. He awoke in time for breakfast which was cold oatmeal, sour tasting corn, a cold bread roll, and warm milk. It was disgusting to say the least and he only managed to eat half of it before his stomach had urged him to stop by threatening to vomit up his meal.

That had been two hours ago.

After breakfast, he spent an hour working out. Stretches were first followed by pushups, situps, and jumping jacks. He then practiced his footwork and boxing on the punching bag before giving up when fatigue settled in.

Drenched in sweat, he fell to the cool cell floor in only his pants and assessed the damage done to his hands from boxing without wraps. His hands were purple from bruises and a few of his knuckles had been split open.

Washing his hands and wrapping them loosely with toilet paper, Mark ended up spending the next hour resting on the floor. The floor was cold enough to soothe the aching in his muscles but he often had to shift when the hardness of the floor began to bother him.

He was still on the floor when his cell door opened and Flag appeared in the open doorway, silhouetted by the hallway lights. He arched his brow upon spotting Mark on the floor. But his look of bewilderment was quickly replaced with a longing stare when his blue gaze settled upon the metahumans bare upper torso.

Noticing the look in his eyes, Mark felt himself becoming aroused by the simple action. Wanting more of a reaction from the military man, Mark moved to place a hand on his stomach and even dared to slide his fingers underneath the waistband of his trousers.

An unidentifiable noise escaped Flag as he stepped further into the room but halted a few feet away from Mardon. A long staring contest followed suit before Flag surprised them both by crouching besides him.

"Something tells me you didn't just come here for a visit." Mark whispered as he slipped his hand further into his waistband.

Rick's hand immediately shot out to grab Mark's wrist, stopping him from his actions. His hand remained wrapped around the other's soft flesh as he met his gaze and spoke in a low whisper.

"Waller wants you to be able to practice your abilities. Supervised, of course."

The metahuman shot up from the floor, green eyes widening into large saucers at the idea of finally being able to use his powers once more. Rick was taken aback by the action so much that he instinctively reached for the gun in his holster.

Frowning at the action, Mark pulled away and moved to grab his shirt and shoes. He kept his back to Flag as he spoke.

"What are you waiting for? Lead the way, Colonel."


End file.
